Born For This
by LittleMissCheerleaderCullen
Summary: OCC, AU, Bella, forks high head cheerleader, never felt complete, until she met Edward Cullen, Canon Couples, Alternate Universe E/B EM/R J/A


**Title: Born For This  
><strong>**  
>Summary: Bella, Forks High Head Cheerleader, straight A Student, has always felt as if something wasn't there but once she meets, Edward, Forks High, new student, what will come about,<strong>

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight, those rights are resevered for the great Stephanie Meyer, she is a Goddess_**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Black Betty<p>

_E Cullen_

I **_h__ate_** new schools, no, scratch that, I **_despise_** them, being stared at like a piece of meat never made anyone feel good, why would it start now, I continued to look forward as I walked, trying to ignore the holes being burnt it to back right this very instant,

I'm Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, Seventeen Years Old and starting a new school _again, _Grade Eleven,

I was suddenly lost in my own thoughts and then suddenly _smacked_ straight out of them, papers flying everywhere, I looked up from my spot on the floor to see a tall, brunette girl scurrying around trying to pick up her papers,

"I'm sorry, so sorry," I hastly gritted out, I reached forward to help her, seeing as my books were firmly placed in my shoulder bag,

"Hey, It's cool, no blood, no foul, I'm Edward Cullen," I said as we both stood holding her books,

"Thanks so much, I'm Angela Webber," She said with a slight blush rushing to her cheeks, I smiled handing her the fallen books I managed to pick up for her, taking a look at her, she was dressed in a cheerleading uniform, blue and yellow, were obviously school colours, "Your new, huh?" She asked, I nodded with a small chuckle,

"That obvious?" I asked, she nodded with a smile, "Um, sorry to be a pain but, do you know where room D27 is?" I asked her, she smiled

"English, Mr Banner, follow me, I'm in that class," I followed her all the way to the classroom, when we entered, I was highly surprised to see a light, airy room, filled with Movie and Book posters, there were a few student scattered but most of them were huddled around a group of tables in the back left corner, Angela grabbed my arm pulling me towards the group,

"Guys, This is Edward Cullen, he's new," She told them excitedly, grabbing their attention, A mammoth like guy unravelled his arms from a tall statuesque blonde dressed in a cheerleading unform, in fact all the girls were,

"Dude, Emmett McCarty-Swan, this is my Girl, Rose Hale," The big guy, Emmett said with a happy voice and dimples to match, "This is my buddy Jasper Hale, Rose's Bro and Alice Brandon, and my step-sis Bella," pointing at each

"I'm Lauren, and like, so, like, pleasured to, like, meet you," A tall pug-nosed, nasely sounding blonde said pushing her way closer to me, I rolled my eyes, causing a tiny brunette to start giggling behind her hand, I looked to find the source, my eyes landing on Bella, she locked eyes with me and smiled, showing her dimples, that made me want to yank her to me and kiss her until she couldn't breathe,

_Where'd the Fuck did that come from?_

The final warning bell sounding causing students to scatter to their seats as the teacher who I guessed was Mr Banner, walked in, I quickly found a seat in front of Emmett, hopefully I wouldn't regret sitting here, Emmett seemed to be the type to play pranks on people, out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella looking at me, I smiled to myself and turned to the front,

_B Swan_

Lauren was seriously pissing me off, I was about to snap her fucking neck if she didn't stop talking about her _incredible _night was Mike Newton, I rolled my eyes at her, only being caught by Alice, who laughed quietly,

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I'm head cheerleader at Forks High, the first ever not to be a senior, and about to snap Lauren 'Dumb-Shit' Mallory in two,

"Guys, This is Edward Cullen, he's new," Angela interrupted my planning of Laurens 'untimely' demise, I turned to see her grasping at the arm of a tall, gorgeous God-like boy, no wait, this person couldn't be a boy he was all _man, _

"Dude, Emmett McCarty-Swan, this is my Girl, Rose Hale," Emmett, my big, as in _Gigantor_, brother started "This is my buddy Jasper Hale, Rose's Bro and Alice Brandon, and my step-sis Bella," pointing at each of us

That's when Lauren decided to stick her fat ass in it like always,

"I'm Lauren, and like, so, like, pleasured to, like, meet you," She said in her headache causing, high-pitched screech, that she calls a voice, causing Edward to roll his eyes, which in turn caused me to giggle behind my hand, trying not to be caught, but obviously Edward seen, and smirked deliciously at me,

The warning bell sounded, sending students into their seats, and Edward quickly taking a seat in front of Emmett,

_Oh, Boy he is gonna regret that_

Mr Banner placed all his belongings onto his desk, and pulled out the roll call sheet, I took the chance to glance a Edward, his bronze-y coloured hair, fell into his eyes, cutely, his piercing emerald green eyes, focusing in front of him, he must of felt me looking because he look through his periphials at me, I smiled to myself,

"Okay, today class, we are going to be grouping up to create a short, one chapter story due at the end of next week," Everyone in the class groaned at Mr Banner's task, I swear to god, this man, loved to hear the sounds of agony, from his student, "Now, I will be grouping you up in to groups of four, starting with Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie and Jessica Stanley, group one," Mr Banner stated pulling the names from a bucket, "Group two, is Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton," being only a small class of, now tweleve students meaning that we were all paired equally into three groups, meaning I was stuck with Emmett, Jasper and Edward, I could see Lauren's sneer a mile away and it made me laugh, as if she had a chance anyway,

Now, I'm not stuck up or anything, but Lauren spreads her legs for pretty much anything that has a dick, or is drunk enough to even want her,

"Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty-Swan and Jasper Hale, you are group three," Mr Banner told us, "Now get started,"

I grabbed a chair dragging it over to the three boys who sat somewhat together, Edward had turned to face the other two now, smirking at me, as I sat down, one leg crossed over the chair, effectively hiding my spankee's from veiw, see, I'm a Lady,

"So, let's get this fucker started" Emmett stated loudly,

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy. Maddie Here, I have never written a FanFic ever so, this is a first I hope you like it :)<strong>

**xx Reviews Welcomed xx**


End file.
